Vanda
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Porque ela veio de nosso mundo, ela era a Cotovia Peregrina que carregava o destino da Terra-Média, mas jamais pensou que uma simples herança de família pudesse ser tão perigosa.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá à todos que decidiram ler essa história._

_Já escrevo fanfics há quase dois anos, comecei com Naruto, mas atualmente escrevo mais fanfics de Saint Seiya. Agora, depois de ler O Senhor Dos Anéis, após mais de um ano lendo aquele volume único com os três livros enorme, e de boas doses de coragem e quase ter batido em uns e outros que me interrompiam enquanto lia na hora do intervalo na escola, decidi me aventurar a escrever uma fanfic de Senhor dos Anéis._

_Particularmente, eu não sei se ficou legal o prólogo, ou se vocês irão gostar, mas é que começos sempre me são uma tortura. Portanto, se não gostarem, ou que virem algo que eu possa melhorar, eu imploro, comentem e sejam sinceros. Desejo de coração melhorar, pois sei que eu posso melhorar, e eu quero melhorar. Muitas pessoas escrevem muito melhor que eu, eu admiro essas pessoas e desejo um dia escrever ao menos parecido. Por isso, conto com vocês, leitores, para percorrer essa jornada._

_Se vocês acharem que essa fanfic é uma perda de tempo, peça-me para excluí-la num comentário. E a maioria ira vencer._

_Agora, basta de lenga-lenga (sapato atinge Tenshi) e vamos começar logo esse prólogo. Por favor, guardem os tomates, sapatos, elefante, hipopótamos e olifantes para depois! (se escondendo em Minas Tirith)_

**DISCLAIMER: Senhor dos Anéis e seus personagens pertencem ao grande J. R. R. Tolkien. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**PORQUE ELA ERA A COTOVIA PEREGRINA QUE CARREGAVA O DESTINO DA TERRA-MÉDIA**

**VANDA**

**PRÓLOGO:**

**UM LUGAR NOS MEUS SONHOS**

Os cabelos vermelhos com mechas azuis, longos e cacheados como os cabelos dos ciganos cobriam a face morena que dormia serenamente, apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a escrivaninha. Um leve ressonar preenchia o quarto.

Mas esse ressonar transformou-se numa respiração agitada.

_Caminhava por entre os destroços daquela terra desolada. O cheiro dos cadáveres de orcs, homens e nâzguls em putrefação que invadiam suas narinas era atormentador._

_Levou uma mão à frente do nariz, tentando barrar aquele mau cheiro, mas foi com surpresa que viu uma manga de seda negra com uma faixa de cetim roxa na beirada da manga. As mangas do vestido negro de seda que usava eram largas e lhe lembravam os quimonos japoneses. Mas apenas lembravam. O vestido em si definia bem as curvas esguias._

_Observou as mãos mais atentamente, percebendo que as unhas pareciam garras pintadas de prateado. A cabeleira vermelha e cacheada estava presa num meio coque no centro da cabeça, com a maior parte caindo sobre os ombros expostos, sobre a face morena e em cascata pelas costas. Uma faixa azul-marinho estava entrelaçada nos cachos, junto com diversos enfeites de prata, em sua maioria, pequenas correntes. Grandes argolas douradas estavam penduradas nas orelhas._

_Os olhos tão verdes como o mar tinham um brilho assustado._

_- Tenha calma, pequena. – uma voz imponente, mas carinhosa, fez-se ouvir. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia vir de um único lugar, parecia vir de todos os lados._

_Virou o rosto freneticamente para todos os lados, buscando o dono daquela voz tão enfeitiçante, mas tudo que conseguiu foi balançar os cachos vermelhos e expor uma marca de nascença no pescoço na forma de um anel quase perfeito, com linhas em seu interior que ninguém compreendia. Uma argola dourada brilhou no anelar da mão direita quando ergueu um braço para proteger o rosto da luz cegante do sol._

_- Quem é você?! – perguntou em voz alta e firme, não demonstrando o quanto seu coração estava acelerado._

_- O dono de algo que você possui. – a voz ecoou novamente, menos gentil e carinhosa, como se procurasse algo com afinco._

_Instintivamente, a jovem de cachos vermelhos escondeu a mão com o anel, franzindo o cenho e percorrendo o local com o olhar._

_Aguardou pacientemente que aquela voz dissesse o que ela possuía que a pertencia._

_Mas a voz não se fez ouvir de novo._

Acordou com brusquidão, levantando o rosto de repente de cima da escrivaninha e batendo com força o _piercing_ que usava no final da coluna junto com as costas no encosto da cadeira, fazendo uma careta de dor e xingando baixinho. Devia ter ouvido a mãe e não colocado um _piercing_ justo ali.

Passou a mão direita pela testa, sentindo-a molhar de suor. Balançou-a de forma que o suor respingou no gato Mal Egípcio (N/A: A raça da Meia-Noite do filme Mulher-Gato. Acho que escrevi certo o nome) deitado em sua cama.

- Mas tu é folgado demais, hein, Vaughan? – falou para o gato, sorrindo. O pequeno animal apenas miou baixo e ajeitou-se melhor entre os edredons da dona. – Você é um gato chato, mas ainda assim eu te amo. – pegou o bichano no colo, acariciando-o.

Distraidamente passou a observar a argola dourada em seu anelar da mão direita. O anel era herança de família. Ganhara da avó quando fizera dezoito anos, uma semana atrás. Curiosamente, quando começara a ter sonhos com a mesma terra, apesar de possuírem acontecimentos diferentes. Além disso, numa de suas típicas pesquisas, caía no solstício de verão para os druidas, 22 de Dezembro, e de acordo com os mesmos druidas, sua árvore era o Jacarandá.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e se deixando apoiar no encosto da cadeira. Mais três dias e virada de ano. Ia, finalmente, conhecer São Petersburgo! Era seu sonho conhecer uma das mais famosas cidades da Rússia. Conseguira convencer seus pais a deixarem-na viajar sozinha e passar a virada lá.

Ia finalmente sair de Reykyjavik (1), arejar a cabeça.

Olhou novamente para o anel em seu dedo. Lembrou que sua avó contara que o anel fora achado perto do Sneffells (2) pela avó de sua avó quando ela tinha dezoito anos. E que desde então a pequena argola de ouro era passada de avó para neta.

Mas esquecera de perguntar para a avó antes que a mesma voltasse para Londres se alguma outra também tivera sonhos esquisitos quando ganharam o anel...

Suspirou pesadamente, empurrando Vaughan para o chão e levantando-se, andando até a janela. Eram dez horas da manhã, mas lá estava a lua. Gostava de seu país. No verão, seis meses de sol. No inverno, seis meses de noite. Aliás, muito irônico: em seu signo druida, o dia em que nascera era o solstício de verão. Mas em seu país, era inverno. E um dos mais frios, diga-se de passagem.

Riu distraidamente, afastando-se da janela e indo pegar suas malas e levá-las para a sala.

**XxX**

Desceram no aeroporto de São Petersburgo. A jovem de cachos vermelhos tratou rapidamente de providenciar o táxi que a levaria até o hotel.

A cidade possuía uma atmosfera misteriosa. Os olhos tão verdes como o mar olhavam tudo com fascínio. Finalmente contemplava ao vivo o que antes contemplava apenas por fotos.

Pararam em frente ao prédio obviamente freqüentado pela "high society", mas a jovem não se importava com isso. Importava apenas que há poucas quadras dali, encontrava-se o magnífico Museu Russo, formado pelo Palácio de Mármore (3), Palácio Mikhailovsky (4) e Palácio Stroganov, no Castelo de São Miguel (5). Ainda havia os Jardins de Verão e a Casa de Verão de Pedro, o Grande. Ia somente arrumar suas coisas em seu quarto e iria imediatamente conhecer o lugar.

Caminhou pelas movimentadas ruas de São Petersburgo, arrumando melhor a gola alta do sobretudo acinturado e de pele sintética, amarrando-o firmemente na cintura e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Atravessou a praça acimentada em frente ao Palácio de Inverno, observando à distância as flores vermelhas, brancas e verdes que compunham um círculo em frente à entrada do palácio. Uma escada de uns dez degraus se erguia à frente, levando até a varanda à frente das portas, com colunas em arcos estreitos e altos que sustentavam uma varanda no segundo andar. No segundo andar, colunas brancas esculpidas com tanta habilidade que pareciam serem realmente colunas separadas das paredes, uma entre cada janela e verdadeiras colunas na sacada, sustentando o teto. As demais paredes eram de um pêssego claro. Um lugar encantador, com toda a certeza.

Após admirar mais um pouco o local, se colocou em direção a entrada do museu, admirando cada pedacinho daquele local que inspirava a mais pura história.

Estava lá, observando uma bela pintura, "Sadko", de Repin. Particularmente não conhecia o pintor, mas que era uma bela obra, isso era.

Foi quando uma jovem parou ao seu lado. Era impossível não olhá-la, chamava a atenção mesmo que não desejasse. Os cabelos eram longos, presos numa trança frouxa, de um loiro platinado claríssimo, sendo possível de confundir aquela bela cor com prateado, brilhantes, capazes de refletir até a luz inexistente; os olhos brilhantes, naturalmente sensuais, magnéticos e misteriosos eram de um azul límpido onde um iceberg no meio de um mar furioso era avistado por quem olhasse de perto; a pele era de um tom pêssego muito claro, quase pálido, com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Possuía traços suaves, mas intrigantemente marcantes. Os lábios claros de tom azulado estavam curvados num leve sorriso. Era alta, com um corpo esguio, com curvas suaves, destacado pelo sobretudo acinturado negro de couro.

- Belo quadro, não? – disse a jovem. Sua voz era levemente cantada, de um jeito que fez a jovem de cachos vermelhos lembrar vagamente sua banda favorita, ERA.

- Sim, é verdade. – os olhos verdes voltaram a atenção para o quadro, admirando-o como se viajasse para longe.

- Desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Nissa Shalaah. – disse a jovem de cabelos louros, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

- Vanda Derek. – apertou a mão que lhe foi oferecida distraidamente, voltando a observar o quadro distraidamente. Trazia-lhe uma sensação de nostalgia que não sabia explicar.

De repente, Nissa empurrou-a com força em direção ao quadro. Esperava bater com força no tão belo quadro,mas o que aconteceu foi totalmente inesperado.

Um turbilhão em tons de verde abriu-se à sua frente. Caía por ele, sentindo-se atraída para algo que não compreendia. Não sentia a gravidade, não sentia nada. Apenas a gravidade lhe atraindo para algo que não compreendia, não via.

De repente, viu-se entre belas e frondosas árvores, sentada sobre a relva. Estava como estava em todos os seus sonhos com aquela terra desolada, exceção às roupas. Lembravam-lhe as roupas dos ciganos que via na Inglaterra nas vezes que viajara ao país.

Levantou-se, olhando ao seu redor. Estava assustada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Apenas a cena do Museu ficava se repetindo em sua cabeça, sem que tivesse controle. Não compreendia. Aquele lugar ao mesmo tempo que lhe era estranho, lhe era familiar, despertando uma sensação de nostalgia tão forte que seus olhos tão verdes como o mar se encheram se lágrimas.

Olhou para o céu límpido e azul, e dessa vez não pode segurar as lágrimas que correram soltas pelo rosto de pele alva.

Foi quando olhou para uma árvore e viu um rapaz sentado por entre os galhos, olhando diretamente para si. Sentiu um pavor ao pensar na possibilidade que fosse lhe fazer algum mal.

- Eu quero... Voltar para o meu mundo. – murmurou com a voz embargada antes de sentir-se desfalecer por nenhum motivo aparente.

_**1: Capital da Islândia.**_

_**2: Os vulcões da Islândia.**_

_**3: M**__**agnífico exemplar de arquitetura necoclássica, foi desenhado por Antonio Rinaldy e levantado entre 1768 e 1785, sob encomenda de Catarina II para apresentá-lo ao seu favorito, o Conde Grigory Orlov. Entretanto, Orlov morreu antes da construção ser terminada, passando após completo ser a residência dos Grão-Duques.**_

_**Hoje abriga um memorial ao poeta Konstantin Romanov, e como exposição permanente exibe desde 1995 uma divisão do Museu Ludwig, doada pelos colecionadores alemães Peter e Irene Ludwig, com peças do século XX. Também outras duas coleções passaram há pouco tempo a ser expostas permanentemente, uma antes de propriedade dos irmãos Rzhevsky, e outra dedicada a artistas estrangeiros ativos na Rússia entre os séculos XVIII e XIX.**_

_**4: **__**É o prédio principal de todo o complexo. Foi erguido pelo arquiteto Carlo Rossi entre 1819 e 1825, e decorado por uma plêiade de importantes artistas da época, sendo uma jóia da arquitetura neoclássica. Em 1895 foi adquirido pela Coroa e transformado em museu, passando por várias reformas, superintendidas por Vasily Svinin, para adaptação dos seus espaços para as novas funções.**_

_**Com o crescimento contínuo da coleção, logo foi necessária a construção de anexos, e entre 1914 e 1919 Leonty Benois e S. O. Ovsyannikov ergueram a **__**Ala Benois**__**, complementada mais tarde com a **__**Ala Rossi**__**. Neste prédio são expostas as peças principais da coleção, com obras de Andrei Rublev, Alexander Ivanov, Illya Repin, Pavel Antokolsky, Kazimir Malevich, Wassily Kandinsk, Marc Chagall e diversos outros mestres russos.**_

_**5: Foi projetado por**__** Vincenzo Brenna e Vasilu Barshenov para ser uma residência do Imperador Paulo I, que pessoalmente contribuiu no desenho, de um classicismo com traços românticos. Com a morte do monarca o palácio passou para o **__**Ministério da Corte Imperial**__**, e em 1823 foi doado ao **__**Colégio de Engenharia**__**, assumindo a denominação de **__**Castelo dos Engenheiros**__**. Em 1990 passou para a administração do Museu Russo, entrando em uma fase de adaptações e restauro, ainda em andamento. Nos espaços já restaurados estão instaladas as mostras permanentes **__**A História do Castelo e seus Habitantes**__**, **__**Temas Antigos na Arte Russa**__**, e **__**A Renascença na Obra de Artistas Russos**__**.**_


	2. I: PELO TEU CÉU

**PS: Em Itálico, é sindarin.**

**DISCLAIMER: Senhor dos Anéis e seus personagens pertencem ao grande J. R. R. Tolkien. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**PORQUE ELA ERA A COTOVIA PEREGRINA QUE CARREGAVA O DESTINO DA TERRA-MÉDIA**

**VANDA**

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**PELO TEU CÉU**

Vozes discutindo acaloradamente numa língua que não compreendia. Uma língua distante e que jamais pensou existir. Os sons estavam confusos em seus ouvidos, abriu os olhos verdes, mas fechou-os novamente. A claridade era forte e fez seus olhos, tanto tempo fechados, arderem e lacrimejarem.

Instintivamente levou uma das mãos à frente dos olhos. Tentou concentrar-se nas vozes que estavam no mesmo cômodo em que se encontrava. As lágrimas que se formaram involuntariamente em seus olhos escorreram pelas laterais de seu rosto, morrendo no travesseiro macio onde sua cabeça estava apoiada. Sentia que um lençól fino cobria-lhe suavemente, e que estava deitada numa cama que possuía colchões tão macios que jamais pensou que existissem. E olha que possuía jogos de cama importados, da melhor qualidade, de algodão egípcio, com trama de trezentos fios. Mas aquelas roupas de cama eram mais macia que todo o algodão egípcio que fosse capaz de encontrar. Mais macias que qualquer linho, que qualquer seda e que qualquer cetim que tivesse achado.

Uma voz mais suave, mais encantadora, mais feminina, se sobrepôs às outras vozes. Seus ouvidos já separavam bem os sons e, por mais estranho que parecesse à Vanda, comprendeu o que aquela voz dizia, com clareza. Dizia que depois falassem naquilo, porque ela estava acordada.

Engoliu em seco. Antes pareciam tão alheios à sua presença que sentiu-se como se sonhasse o mais real dos sonhos. Mas não. Estava muito bem acordada.

Sentiu um toque macio em seu braço, puxando-o com cuidado, como se pedisse permissão para fazer aquilo. O braço tocou o lençól por sobre sua barriga com suavidade. Percebeu só então que, apesar de estar num lugar completamente estranho, não sentia pavor ou medo. Sentia tranqüilidade, segurança, paz. Uma paz que exalava de todos os lados, de todos os cantos, de todos os lugares.

Um toque em sua testa, alisando com cuidado alguns cachos vermelhos que caíam por seu rosto, levando-os para o resto dos fios vermelhos que formavam um leque sob sua cabeça, em cima do travesseiro. E a mesma voz que disse para falarem no que quer que fosse depois sussurrou, próximo de seu ouvido; uma voz mais suave do que se lembrava, mais encantadora, mais baixa, como se contasse um segredo, clara, e que lhe lembrava os suaves riachos que corriam em meio à florestas que vira em documentários sobre o Brasil. Sim. Aquela era uma voz de riacho, essa era a comparação perfeita. Calma, tranqüila, mas que em certos momentos transforma-se num rio de águas furiosas, quando tempestades caem na floresta. Mas apenas o som do riacho. O resto da floresta num silêncio palpável.

- _Pode abrir os olhos, pequena._ – sussurrou naquela língua tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranha. A palavra para nomeá-la estava na ponta da língua, corria em círculos por seus pensamentos, brincando de pega-pega, e sempre que estava a ponto de capturá-la, ela fugia com uma nova manobra.

Decidiu obedecer o pedido suave e sussurrado, abrindo os olhos verdes com lentidão. A claridade continuava lá, mas não incomodou como antes. Pelo contrário. Fez-lhe despertar completamente, fez suas memórias rodarem em seu peito, buscando suas seções, estantes e gavetas, enquanto tudo se organizava com uma calma lenta para sua cabeça não girar.

Era a luz do sol, entrando pela janela à frentre da cama e por outra acima da cabeceira. Deixava o quarto de tons claros bem iluminado. As paredes eram de um bege claro, muito claro, para sua opinião. No teto, desenhos de flores lilases, em tons róseos, azulados e avermelhados, realistas, com os galhos de trepadeiras verdes ligando todas e formando um emaranhado que lhe fez sentir como se estivesse deitada numa clareira onde o sol entrava pelas laterais, e acima as árvores diversas eram unidas por galhos de trepadeiras floridas. Uma pintura realista que, por um momento, fez-lhe esquecer que se encontrava num quarto.

Lentamente virou o rosto para o lado de onde a voz de riacho vinha. Era uma bela jovem – pelo menos passava-lhe a impressão de ser jovem – de cabelos louros e longos, um louro platinado claro, não como o de Nissa, a jovem do museu, mas um platinado que lhe lembrava o brilho do sol. A pele era clara, não o pálido de sua terra, mas um alvo que lhe lembrava a neve, apenas lembrava, pois não existia um alvo que conhecesse capaz de se comparar com exatidão à pele clara daquela jovem. E os olhos azuis, límpidos, um lago tranqüilo e calmo, fitando-lhe com calma e certa curiosidade, apesar do ar altivo, sábio e conhecedor. Usava vestes nobres, um fino diadema de ouro branco adornando-lhe a fronte. E seu olhar deslizou para as orelhas. Sentiu-se jogada numa lenda que ouvia sua avó lhe contando quando tinha seus seis anos, cheias de elfos e anões. Lembrava-se que era seu sonho fazer a faculdade sobre elfos (1) quando tinha aquela idade.

"Estou sonhando, só posso estar sonhando. Não fui para o museu Russo, cheguei no Hotel cansada e dormi. Logo logo vou acordar, apesar de não querer acordar", pensou, com certo desespero. Encontrava-se frente-à-frente com uma elfa, e quem garantia que não houvesse outros?

- _Meu nome é Galadriel. Compreende o que digo, não?_ – perguntou a Senhora de Lóthlörien com sua voz agora parecendo as brumas prateadas que escondiam as misterioas e intocadas pradarias verdejantes da Irlanda, terra que visitara uma vez com a avó quando tinha seus oito anos.

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas de modo fraco. Lentamente, sentou-se na cama. Não que estivesse dolorida, ferida ou qualquer coisa, mas instintivamente sabia que, se levantasse rapidamente, de uma vez, ficaria tonta e iria ao chão, como sempre.

A elfa de nome Galadriel apoiou uma de suas mãos suaves em seu ombro, fazendo-a apoiar as costas na cabeceira de ébano da cama.

- _Como se sente, pequena?_ – sua voz de riacho soou. Mas Vanda não lhe olhava mais. Seus olhos verdes deslizaram para as outras figuras no quarto. Seu coração palpitava de felicidade em seu peito. Se estava sonhando, queria nunca acordar.

Cinco elfos. As vestes claras, exceção à um, cujas vestes eram em tons de verde e marrom, deixavam suas peles claras com a impressão de serem translúcidas. O de vestes em tons de verde e marrom possuía longos cabelos loiro-claro, olhos azul-safira claríssimos. Sua expressão era serena, e olhava para si de forma intensa. Precisou dar ordens para o seu coração não palpitar por algo que não fosse alegria. A direita deste, dois elfos, iguais, ou quase, suas expressões permitiam que alguém pudesse distingui-los em certos moementos. Cabelos igualmente longos, negros, brilhando à luz do sol, olhos negros e brilhantes, dois pares de ônix perfeitas. O outro ao lado deles possuía uma aparência altiva, austera e guerreira. Era mais altos que os gêmeos, não aparentava ser mais velho que eles, mas tinha certeza que devia ser pai deles. A semelhança era tangível, cabelos negros, os olhos acinzentados, quase cor de ônix, mas rugas quase imperceptiveis eram visíveis ao lado de seus olhos. Davam um ar de sabedoria que ela não conseguira definir. O último possuía os cabelos loiros de uma aparência quase dourada, os olhos azuis e suaves como os de Galadriel. Os traços suaves do rosto eram intrigantes.

As diferenças eram tangíveis entre os seis elfos no quarto em que se encontrava. O de vestes em tons de verdes e marrom, Galadriel e o outro elfo loiro possuíam corpo magros e esguios, quase como se não fossem feitos para a guerra. Os outros três possuíam corpos mais robustos, como se a guerra estivesse em seus sangues.

Elfos Silvestres e Elfos Sindar. Era assim que sua avó diferenciava os elfos que guerreavam, que manejavam as espadas, e os que preferiam viver nas floresta, sendo exímios arqueiros. Histórias passadas de geração para geração...

- _Como se sente, pequena?_ – Galadriel repetiu a pergunta doce, vendo Vanda virar o rosto para si lentamente, piscando os olhos incrédulamente, o maxilar mole, murmurando bobamente palavras em sua língua natal.

- Elfos... Como as histórias de minha avó... Elfos... Silvestres e Sindar... Elfos... – ficou repetindo sem parar. Os elfos sem entreolharam ao reconhecerem a palavra Sindar entre as que a jovem pronunciava sem parar naquela língua estranha, parecendo alheia ao seu redor.

Galadriel apenas balançou a cabeça e, pacientemente, segurou a jovem pelos ombros e fêz-la olhar para si. Vanda olhou para ela, desenhando com o olhar lentamente as feições da elfa. Parara de murmurar, mas seu olhar continuava incrédulo. Os lábios de Galadriel se curvaram num sorriso doce, até mesmo compreensivo.

- _Perguntarei novamente, pequena. Como se sente?_ – a antiga senhora de Lórien perguntou, vendo a jovem de cabelos vermelhos piscar os olhos confusamente e falar numa língua que apenas a jovem de cabelos vermelhos entendia.

- Bem... – ou talvez devesse ter dito que devia estar sonhando, e que não estava bem, mas não entenderiam nada do que falava.

Foi a vez de Galadriel ficar confusa. Aquela língua lhe era confusa, estranha. Não era parecida com qualquer uma que já ouvira, sequer parecida com qualquer língua de toda a Terra-Média. Muitas letras estranhas juntas em palavras longa ou curtas, mas não menos estranhas, com sonoridade um tanto vulgar, muito diferente do som suave da língua élfica.

- _Qual o seu nome?_ – perguntou, levando uma das mãos suavemente ao rosto da jovem islandesa, escondendo a confusão em sua mente. Quem era aquela jovem, tão diferente de qualquer Edáin que já encontrara em sua longa vida?

- Vanda. – murmurou, sentindo-se estranha. Todos os olhares eram para si, e ao ouvirem seu nome, se entreolharam momentaneamente. Provavelmente não era um nome comum para eles – desconhecido, seria a forma certa de dizer.

- _Vanda... _– Galadriel pronunciou o nome lentamente, acostumando-se ao som daquelas letras. Virou-se vagarosamente para os outros elfos e sinalizou para que se aproximassem. Exceção ao que usava roupas em tons de verde e marrom, todos ficaram do mesmo lado que Galadriel. O outro, parou do outro lado da cama, fitando Vanda com curiosidade. Os cabelos vermelhos, cacheados, longos e volumosos da Edáin o intrigavam. – _Estes são Legolas_ – apontou para o único que estava à sua direita –_, Elrohir e Elladan_ – apontou para os elfos gêmeos, que lhe sorriram –_, Elrond_ – indicou com um movimento de mão o outro elfo de cabelos escuros, os olhos dele estudando-a, garantindo que estava bem – _e Celeborn._ – apontou para o Senhor de Lóthlorien, parado ao seu lado, sorrindo placidamente para Vanda com uma mão pousada suavemente no ombro de Galadriel.

Vanda afirmou, olhando para Legolas. Sorriu para ele com os lábios. Gostava do elfo, apesar de ter certeza de que não poderiam conversar decentemente por um tempo...

- Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Celeborn. – pronunciou os nomes, enquanto olhava diretamente para os donos, que pareceram felizes em observar que seus nomes saíam de seus lábios com suavidade e não possuíam a sonoridade vulgar da língua que tinham ouvido-a falando. Legolas sentou-se ao seu lado, na beira da cama. Percebeu que os outros elfos se entreolharam, como se não aprovassem totalmente a atitude do "jovem" elfo.

- _Como sabe sobre os Sindar?_ – perguntou com voz suave à Vanda. A islandesa emudeceu. A voz dele tinha uma sonoridade tão suave, mas ao mesmo tempo tão atenta, curiosa, que sentia-se atraída àquela voz. Ele, como os outros, não compreendia como hoje em dia os Edáin lembravam-se deles... Há tanto tinham deixado a Terra-Média que tinham se transformado em apenas lembranças longínquas.

Parou um pouco, pensando em como se comunicar através de sinais com eles enquanto não aprendesse a língua deles ou eles a dela.

Finalmente, começou juntando as mãos, inclinando a cabeça para um lado e colocando as mãos debaixo dela.

- _Dormir._ – murmurou Legolas, vendo Vanda acenar a cabeça com histeria quando o primeiro sinal fora compreendido.

Com as mãos, fez como se andasse para trás, como se voltasse.

- _Antes de dormir._ – Legolas sorriu ao compreender uma frase da jovem. Os olhos verdes de Vanda brilharam quando percebeu que estava tendo sussesso em explicar através de sinais.

Apontou para o ouvido, e mexeu os lábios sem falar, dando um olhar terno para o nada, com as mãos como se segurasse um livro.

- _Antes de dormir, ouvia histórias. _– Sorriu quando compreendeu o que a jovem queria dizer. Vanda sorriu um enorme sorriso com os dentes brancos.

- _Quem lhe contava histórias?_ – quem perguntou foi Elrond, sua voz inspirando sabedoria. Sentiu-se um tanto intimidada pela sonoridade natural daquela voz.

Vanda parou um momento, pensando como faria sinais que dissessem que eram sua avó. Respirou fundo.

Apontou para Elrohir e Elladan, e em seguida para Elrond, juntando os dedos indicadores de ambas as mãos como que dizendo que possuíam alguma ligação, e então ergueu os ombros em pergunta.

- _Se eles tem alguma ligação familiar comigo?_ – Vanda balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, feliz por sua pergunta ter sido compreendida. Agora sabia bem como mudos se sentiam, tendo que fazer sinais para todos entenderem o que dizia. – _São meus filhos._ – sorriu placidamente.

Vanda então apontou para Elrond e então para trás, o mesmo sinal de retroceder.

- _Meu pais, ou seja, avós de meus filhos?_ – perguntou, inseguro quanto ao que a jovem queria dizer com aquele gesto. Suspirou aliviado quando ela afirmou com um movimento de cabeça. – _Seus avós lhe contavam as histórias?_ – Vanda balançou a cabeça com força em afirmativa, os olhos brilhando ao lembrar de sua avó.

Vanda então fez novamente como se lesse um livro, para então apontar para Elrohir, Elladan e Elrond e então abraçar a si mesma.

- _Histórias de família?_ – arriscou-se Elladan. Vanda sorriu em afirmativa, encantada com a sonoridade da voz de Elladan. Voltou então seu olhar para Galadriel, que lhe sorria. Parecia que a jovem conseguiria se comunicar com eles com prática de ambos, ela para desenvolver os sinais e eles para compreenderem os sinais.

- _Como está se sentindo?_ – perguntou Celeborn com suavidade.

Vanda sentiu seu estômago reclamar. Estava à um bom tempo sem comer... Levou uma mão à altura do estômago, sentindo que um tecido macio lhe cobria, e então olhou para o alto, com o rosto se avermelhando. Elrohir explodiu numa gargalhada, compreendendo o gesto tão bem como todos os outros elfos. Elrond olhou-se reprovadoramente.

- _Está com fome, não está?_ – Elrohir perguntou, ainda sorrindo, formando covinhas que Vanda achou encantadoras. Imediatamente balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Galadriel sorriu-lhe.

- _Providenciarei que tragam algo para comer._ – Galadriel sorriu, acariciando levemente os cachos do topo da cabeça de Vanda, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Celeborn e Elrond acompanharam-na, antes fazendo uma leve mesura para Vanda, sorrindo-lhe.

Elrohir não perdeu tempo, sentando-se na cama à sua esquerda, abraçando-lhe pelos ombros. Legolas riu do amigo e Elladan olhou para o irmão como se o gêmeo mais novo não compreendesse que não era bom que fizesse aquilo.

-_ Elrohir, Vanda ainda não está totalmente recuperada de seu desmaio! Por favor, não comece à encher-lhe tão já a paciência! Ela deve estar com dor de cabeça em pensar em como simplesmente responder à duas perguntas!_ – disse em tom irritado à Elrohir, que apenas riu e lhe mostrou a língua, voltando novamente suas atenções para Vanda.

- _Então, Vanda, de onde veio?!_ – perguntou com voz animada, soltando-lhe o ombro.

- Islândia. – pelo menos podia dizer o nome de seu país sem precisar de sinais, mesmo porque não tinha idéia de como o faria.

- _Islândia... _– quem repetiu o nome de seu país foi Legolas. Parecia pensativo.

Vanda sorriu para Legolas, seus olhares se encontraram por uma curta fração de segundo, mas logo tiveram suas atenções voltadas para Elladan e Elrohir. O gêmeo mais novo não estava mais sentado na cama. Elladan lhe puxava pelo braço, falando num tom irritado para o irmão, que olhava de forma perfurante.

- _Elrohir! Você não é um curador, portanto não percebeu como ela ainda está debilitada pelo desmaio! Não comece com criancices!_ – disse Elladan, irritado.

- _Se ela ficar quieta e parada, Elladan, não vai se recuperar mesmo! Além disso, quero que ela aprenda sindarin, ficará mais fácil, sem sinais; qual a melhor forma de ela aprender senão conversando?!_ – devolveu irritado, lutando para que Elladan não lhe atirasse porta afora.

O gêmeo mais velho estava preparando mais um contra-argumento, mas nenhum deles falou novamente, pois o quarto tinha sido preenchido pelo riso de Vanda. A jovem se curvava de tanto rir, sua barriga já estava doendo, mas era impossível não rir com os dois elfos gêmeos. Um queria ficar perto de si e descobrir o máximo sobre ela, o outro alegava que não era bom para sua saúde. Não pôde se segurar mais e começou a rir. Nem percebeu que Legolas e os outros dois elfos tinham começado à rir consigo.

Para os três, o riso dela era pacífico, trazia paz e tranqüilade, fazia com que a alegria os inundasse. Era contagiante.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar parcialmente, Vanda apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira, os olhos lacrimejando. Não se lembrava de ter rido tanto assim em toda a sua vida.

- _Por que começou à rir?_ – perguntou Elrohir, voltando a sentar-se ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, assim como os olhos cor de ônix.

Apontou para os dois irmãos, uniu os dedos indicadores indicando a ligação familiar deles e então ficando vesga e deixando a língua sair de lado pelos lábios e girando um dos dedos ao lado do rosto, indicando a falta de sanidade mental.

- _Ei! Nós não parecemos dois idiotas!_ – disse Elladan, indignado.

Legolas apenas observou que o brilho abandonou os olhos de Vanda, enquanto ela colocava ambas as mãos do lado esquerdo do peito, balançando a cabeça em negativa depois e então fazendo uma expressão magoada. Os gêmeos não compreenderam totalmente o que a jovem quis dizer, por isso o elfo louro atreveu-se à dar uma de intérprete.

- _Elas está se desculpando, não era a intenção dela ofender._ – disse olhando placidamente para Vanda, que sorriu-lhe, o brilho voltando ao seu olhar. Elrohir abraçou-lhe, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, sorrindo.

- _Não ligue para Elladan, Vanda! Ele realmente pareceu idiota e não sabe levar as coisas na brincadeira!_ – disse rindo, apertando a islandesa contra si, Elladan olhando-o estupefato.

- _Ei!_ – fez-se de indignado. Elrohir limitou-se à mostrar-lhe a língua novamente. – _Está parecendo um elfinho mal-criado... _– olhou ao redor casualmente, sorrindo triunfante quando Elrohir fez uma expressão indignada.

Vanda começou à rir de novo. Era impossível não rir com aqueles dois.

- _Além de fome, sente mais alguma coisa?_ – perguntou Legolas amável. Vanda gentilmente soltou-se do abraço de Elrohir. Precisava lembrar de perguntar ao elfo porque gostara tanto dela...

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se nas sensações de seu corpo. Além de seu coração palpitante de alegria e seu estômago reclamando de fome, nada lhe atormentava. Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, apontando para o coração e abrindo os braços, sorrindo, e fazendo um sinal de único.

- _Não, nada além de alegria. Acertei?_ – Elladan arriscou-se, desistindo de bancar o curador malvado e sentando-se também na cama. Vanda sorriu em resposta.

Então voltou o olhar para Elrohir. Apontou para ele, em seguida para si, abraçando a si mesma e então erguendo os ombros em pergunta. Elrohir sorriu. Compreendera a pergunta.

- _Porque você tem uma cara de bebê chorão que me faz pensar que você é uma elfinha chorona que vai ganhar o posto de ser minha irmã mais nova!_ – sorriu abraçando-lhe novamente. Vanda estava atônita. Ela, com cara de bebê chorão? Os meninos fugiam de sua cara de mal encarada no primeiro ano... E ganhar o posto de irmã mais nova de um elfo? Isso com certeza era inesperado. E parecia que não era a única surpresa. O queixo de Elladan caíra tanto que podia jurar que um mosquito entraria à qualquer momento, e Legolas apenas arregalara os olhos, os lábios levemente separados.

Inesperadamente até para ela mesma, abraçou Elrohir novamente. O abraço do elfo era tranqülizante. Logo Elrohir soltou-lhe, afastando-se um pouco. Legolas aproximou-se mais de Vanda, que sentiu seu coração acelerar mais ainda. O elfo pegou uma mecha de seus cachos vermelhos que caía por seu ombro, observando atentamente a cor que possuíam.

- _Por que seus cabelos são vermelhos? Ninguém em toda a Terra Média possui essa cor de cabelo, feito sangue..._ – perguntou, curioso por saber o motivo. Vanda ergueu os ombros em descaso, em seguida fazendo novamente o sinal de que retornava para trás, indefinidas vezes. – _Acha que é sua descêndencia?_ – Vandria afirmou com um movimento de cabeça.

Legolas sorriu. Em seguida, uma elfa entrou, carregando uma bandeja com um prato fumegante de sopa. Sorria placidamente. Seus cabelos eram loiros, platinados, do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Legolas. Seus olhos possuíam o mesmo azul límpido e sua pele era alva, o corpo esguio, andando com passos leves em direção à cama. Com cuidado, colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo à esquerda.

- _Olá, Vanda. Meu nome é Celebrian. Sou mãe desses dois elfos teimosos, espero que eles não tenham lhe dado muito trabalho._ – Apontou para Elrohir e Elladan, que olhavam a mãe um tanto incrédulos. Vanda sorriu para Celebrian, que cuidava em empurrar os filhos da cama da jovem, para depois fazer o mesmo com Legolas, que sorriu para a esposa de Elrond.

Vanda apontou para os gêmeos, e então fez uma cara de santa.

- _Não deram trabalho?_ – ergueu uma sobrancelha, brincalhona. Elrohir apressou-se.

- _Fomos verdadeiros santos, mamãe! Quem não se comportou foi o Las!_ – disse brincalhão, o amigo dando um "Ei!" indignado, enquanto tentava alcançar o elfo para dar-lhe uma chave de braço amigavel. Celebrian e Vanda riram em unissono, enquanto Elladan balançava a cabeça desolado.

- _Está bem, elfinhos teimosos. Acreditarei em Vanda, mas agora saíam. Vou ajudá-la a trocar de roupa!_ – disse sorrindo placidamente, enquanto empurrava os elfos para fora do quarto e deixando os panos grossos que garantiam a privacidade caírem.

Virou-se para Vanda, sorrindo. Então andou até um baú que estava encostado na parede, abrindo-o. Ergueu de forma que pudesse contemplar as roupas de cores vivas, brilhantes e vibrantes que a jovem estava usando. Deixando o vestido esticado em cima da cama, ajudou a islandesa levantar-se e despir a camisola longa de algodão branco. Sorriu quando a face de Vanda ficou vermelha.

-_ Não está acostumada à ficar sem roupa na presença de outros?_ – sorriu docemente, enquanto Vanda fazia um sinal negativo. – _Não se preocupe, criança. É apenas enquanto você se recupera do desmaio. Além disso, para tirar essa roupa de você, eu e Galadriel tivemos que nos unir. Imagino que para vestí-la o trabalho seja semelhante._ – Celebrian sorriu, pegando um espartilho branco que ainda estava no baú.

Vanda olhou a peça de roupa incrédula. Não acreditava que vestira aquilo em algum momento. Andou até o baú com passos vacilantes, e olhou o conteúdo que ainda estava ali. Roupas de baixo iguais às que costumava ver em livros de História. Definitivamente, devia estar enlouquecendo.

Suspirou, enquanto tirava aquela espécie de macacão fino de linho vermelho com alças que ficavam em X nas costas e amarravam na frente. Com a ajuda de Celebrian, vestiu aquele macacão. A sensação do linho roçando em sua pele era agradável e tranqüilizante. Celebrian lhe sorriu.

- _Sua pele é macia e alva como a pele dos elfos, mas seus cabelos são vermelhos como o sangue, nada do que se encontra na Terra Média. E seus olhos são verdes como o mar... Você é uma incógnita para nós... Já vi muitos Edáins em minha longa vida, mas nenhum posuía cabelos como o seu... Muito menos roupas como a sua..._ – ficou levemente séria enquanto falava isso, para em seguida sorrir novamente, pegando o espartilho.

Vanda recuou um passo, balançando frenéticamente a cabeça para os lado. Em seguida apontou para o espartilho, para si, balançou a cabeça negativamente e então prendeu a respiração, até começar a ficar roxa. Celebrian pareceu compreender, mas precisava ter certeza.

- _Não lhe deixa respirar?_ – suas sobrancelhas finas uniram-se levemente num V pouco acentuado. Vanda afirmou. Em seguida, a elfa balançou os ombros e jogou o espartilho de volta no baú. A islandesa suspirou de alívio.

Em seguida virou-se para uma camisa verde-folha de cambraia, que amarrava nos ombros em laço. Era a parte de cima do "vestido". Vestiu-o lentamente. Em seguida pegou uma espécie de bolero vermelho, de mangas compridas, alargando-se à partir dos ombros, de forma que a ponta mais longa chegava na metade das panturrilhas. Uma faixa dourada na barra da manga garantia um pouco mais de brilho no bolero de seda. Pegou a parte de baixo da saia, longa, de algodão vermelho, larga o suficiente para que pudesse correr. Colocou por cima outra saia, um pouco mais estreita que a vermelha, verde-folha, mas curta também. Pelo fato de ser mais estreita, provocou dobras e franzidos na saia vermelha. E então, a última saia, também vermelha, cheia de dobras e franzidos dançantes, com metade do comprimento da saia verde. O conjunto da saia, num todo, era todo franzidos e dobras encantadores.

Celebrian afastou-se e contemplou Vanda, sorrindo.

- _Parece os comerciantes que vinham do Oriente, em caravanas._ – sorriu docemente, ocultando o que esses comerciantes eram, afinal, nem todos eram pacíficos comerciantes...

Vanda, com um pouco de dificuldade por tantos tecidos, curvou-se em agradecimento pelo elogio – pelo menos julgou ser um elogio – e pela ajuda para vestir-se. Sem dúvida alguma, se não fosse a ajuda de Lady Celebrian, jamais conseguiria vestir-se sozinha.

- _Acho melhor você comer agora. Deve estar faminta._ – sorriu docemente. Vanda sentou na cama, as costas contra a cabeceira. Celebrian colocou a bandeja em cima de suas pernas.

Pegou a colher e deu a primeira colherada, após assobrar um pouco a sopa. Estava delicioso.

Deixou a colher no prato. Apontou para a sopa e então fez uma expressão de alegria. Celebrian riu, compreendendo o elogio muito bem.

- _Que bom que gostou!_ – Levantou-se. – _Quando terminar, deixe a bandeja no criado-mudo. Depois meus filhos e o Legolas irão lhe levar para conhecer nosso lar._ – sorriu ante a resposta afirmativa da jovem com um aceno de cabeça. Em seguida, saiu do quarto.

**_1. Na Islândia existe realmente uma faculdade especializada em Elfos. Os Elfos são criaturas tão admiradas nesse país que existe uma rua onde só se passa um carro por vez por causa de uma enorme pedra de um dos lados, que eles acreditam ser habitadas por Elfos._**

**_Celebrian, bem, eu não tenho certeza se esse é o nome da esposa de Elrond (demorei um eternidade pra ler o livro e não lembro muita coisa... Preciso reler) Então, me guiei pelo nome que SadieSil usa em O Destino de Muitos. Se for de sua autoria, espero que me ermita usar o nome. Se não permitir, bem, me informe que irei forçar minha cabeça de meia-tigela pra criar um nome decente para a esposa de Elrond. n.n_**

_Duachais Denechais: Dua! Pois é, eu por aqui. Quem diria... Eu não dei uma parada no ficitonpress, o problema é o pequeno bloqueio pelo qual estou passando, além da volta às aulas... Sim sim, todos nós queremos adquirir experiência, só assim iremos melhorar em algo! Ahhh, apenas o fato de como essa argola dourada veio parar em nosso mundo é assunto pra dois capítulos xD. De fato, se a parte da cultura russa se estendesse amis, ficaria estranho. Mas garanto que essa história terá muitos pontos, e que a cultura russa aparecerá novamente. Fico imensamente feliz por ver que você leu e gostou. Espero que o primeiro capítulo tenha ficado do agrado... Foi difícil escrevê-lo._

_SadieSil: Não creio! A autora de O Destino de Muitos leu o prólogo de minha humilde fanfic! (estou lendo O Destino de Muitos... Não sei quando alcanço você... Tô no capítulo 41. Vou ler suas outras fics quando for possível) Que bom que achou um excelente começo! Fico extremamente feliz em saber que você gostou! Espero que eu tenha feito juz ao prólogo no capítulo 1. Vou aproveitar para elogiar O Destino de Muitos: a fanfic é maravilhosa! Sério, sem brincadeiras! E eu dificilmente me interesso em fanfics cujo romance seja sutil como na sua! O Destino de Muitos me conquistou! Estou simplesmente pasma em como você conseguiu escrever de forma que a Terra Média tenha evoluído, de forma à nçao ficar sem sentido! Eu simplesmente amei! Espero que o capítulo 1 tenha agradado._

_Ana~: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que forme uma boa opinião. Vou saciar sua curiosidade aos poucous, pro isso prometo tentar aumetnar o tamanho dos capítulos! Espero que o capítulo 1 tenha agradado._

**Gente, por favor, perdoem meus erros ortográficos, principalmente agora com a reforma ortográfica que foi feita. Ainda não decorei todas as novas normas e vai demorar pra abandonar o jeito do qual aprendi à escrever. Mas não tenho medo de falar minhas gafes na história. Enfim, minhas aulas voltaram. E eu, que não sou um exemplo de periodicidade com as fanfics, ficarei menos pontual ainda, ainda mais agora que estudo no Colégio Militar, onde o estudo é puxado. (sapatos atingem Tenshi) Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**


	3. II: OESTE IMORTAL

_Primeiramente, mil perdões pela demora ABSURDA em continuar. Tinha travado numa parte do capítulo._

_À partir desse capítulo, as coisas já começam a se desenrolar, pra infelicidade da Vanda e dos nossos elfos queridos._

_Enfim, até o fim do capítulo..._

_E avisando: Itálico, à partir de agora, é alguma língua que não o Sindarin ou então sonhos._

**DISCLAIMER: Senhor dos Anéis e seus personagens pertencem ao grande J. R. R. Tolkien. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**PORQUE ELA ERA A COTOVIA PEREGRINA QUE CARREGAVA O DESTINO DA TERRA-MÉDIA**

**VANDA**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**OESTE IMORTAL**

Não demorou muito, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos havia terminado a sopa. Deixou o prato onde Celebrian pedira para deixar e andou até a janela, contemplando a terra dos Elfos onde estava. Apoiou os cotovelos no batente, o queixo descansando nas mãos. Respirou fundo o ar puro, um cheiro de grama recém-cortada misturado à orvalho matutino pairando, o perfume de diversas flores infestando o ar de forma doce e suave. Era renovador. A paisagem, então, era de tirar o fôlego para quem via pela primeira vez. O céu azul de verão, levemente rosado pela aurora, em contraste com os diversos tons de verde da floresta era lindo, algumas árvores à esmo, espalhadas pelas cidades do continente, embelezando ainda mais os muros brancos, cinzentos e azulados das casas e prédios. Elfinhos brincavam nas ruas brancas, elfos e elfas conversavam em sacadas e varandas. A cidade transpirava vida e paz.

Observou melhor as árvores. Casas grandes, brancas como nuvens com detalhes azuis como o céu de verão nas copas das árvores. Eram muito parecidas com as casas que sua avó lhe descrevera que existiam em Lothlórien, onde sempre era primavera, em uma das muitas histórias de família que ouvia quando pequena.

As árvores estavam floridas ou carregadas de frutos. Um belo colorido que embevecia os olhos.

Reparou que as roupas que todos usavam não eram coloridas como as suas, ao invés disso, túnicas de alguma cor ou outras cores que, de algum jeito, realçassem o elfo, como suas raízes, a cor de seus olhos ou de seus cabelos. Embelezavam ainda mais aquele belo povo.

Virou-se, percorrendo o quarto, observando-o melhor. Havia um espelho de corpo inteiro com moldura de prata cuidadosamente feita como se fossem galhos finos de flores se entrelaçando. Ia passar direto, quando reparou em algo que fez seu coração saltar. Suas mechas azuis haviam sumido. Seu cabelo estava inteiramente vermelho, como era até seus onze anos, quando começou a fazer as mechas. Olhou as pontas, vendo que não havia nem vestígios dos fios azuis. Levou uma das mãos às costas, onde tinha seu piercing. Como desconfiava, não havia nada. Seu anel continuava repousando em seu anelar. Franziu o cenho. Seu piercing sumira, mas o anel não. E, por alguma razão, suas orelhas estavam furadas. E ela nunca o fizera.

Sentiu uma espécie de queimação no pescoço e afastou os cabelos para ver o que era no espelho. Sua marca de nascença, um quase perfeito anel com traços dentro de si que ela não entendia, mas agora, era quase como se os traços e o anel brilhassem. Percebeu também que a marca estava mais escura, mais visível contra sua pele moreno-claro. Antigamente, era quase do mesmo tom de sua pele.

- Vanda? – a voz de Legolas lhe chamou, fazendo-a virar-se de repente para o elfo, escondendo a marca com o cabelo sutilmente. Não sabia porque, provavelmente Celebrian, Galadriel ou algum curador já tinha visto a marca, mas não queria que vissem, não Legolas. Sentiu aquela situação como um instinto animal de preservação.

Fez com as mãos um sinal que indicava claramente que prosseguisse. Legolas sorriu então, refletindo o sorriso suave que se desenhara nos lábios carmim da jovem.

- Dan e Ro estão esperando-nos para que você conheça a cidade, ou pelo menos, uma parte.– disse, oferecendo o braço para Vanda segurar, para acompanhá-la para fora do quarto. A jovem aceitou, o rosto ruborizando levemente. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores de paredes brancas com desenhos de rodapé de tons de azul e verde, Legolas recomeçou a falar. – Estávamos conversando, eu, os gêmeos, Elrond, Celebrian, Celeborn e Galadriel, sobre qual quarto você gostaria. Aquele quarto onde você está é provisório, sabe... Você nos pegou de surpresa ao aparecer tão de repente... Nunca um edáin pisou no Oeste Imortal...Temos muitos quartos vagos, mas como provavelmente você irá ficar aqui por um tempo, gostaríamos que ficasse em um quarto que lhe agradasse, que combinasse com você. Por enquanto, aquele quarto é o que, concluímos, combinava mais com você.– terminou de falar, deixando Vanda surpresa, os lábios levemente soltos. Tinham eles tamanha consideração por ela, sendo que nem se conheciam direito? Incrível.

Enquanto desciam a escada, encontrando Elrohir e Elladan no hall de entrada da casa que Vanda não tinha idéia de a quem pertencia; a islandesa observava o lugar de formas e cores suaves e harmoniosas. Transmitia paz, com toda a certeza, diferente daquilo que ela estava acostumada. Era uma paz autêntica, não falsa como os hospitais tentavam passar.

Elladan e Elrohir sorriram para os dois quando terminaram de descer as escadas, e assim que Vanda soltou o braço de Legolas, Elrohir aproximou-se, envolvendo os ombros da islandesa, sorrindo.

- E então, Vanda? Espero que Las não tenha falado muita besteira...– disse com aquele sorriso bobo e tranquilizante que Vanda só vira nele, provocando seu próprio sorriso num reflexo.

- _Las?_ – entoou em tom de pergunta. Las seria um apelido de Legolas? O elfo loiro apenas bufou levemente, girando os olhos, enquanto Elladan balançava a cabeça numa leve negativa.

- Legolas.– apontou com a cabeça para Legolas, ainda sorrindo. Vanda então fez que não com a cabeça. Foi a vez de Elrohir girar os olhos, enquanto Legolas permitia um leve sorriso vitorioso desenhar-se nos lábios. A jovem ainda não compreendera a necessidade de provocar o elfo de Mirkwood que o de cabelos escuros tinha. Mas ela aprenderia e o ajudaria em suas muitas brincadeiras, e então, pobre do filho de Thranduil.

- Chega por enquanto, Ro. Vamos mostrar logo o lugar para Vanda.– Elladan falou, sinalizando para seguirem pelos portais de entrada, que se encontravam abertos. O gêmeo mais novo ao lado de Vanda afirmou, começando a andar com a jovem na direção dos portais de entrada, Legolas indo logo atrás dos gêmeos.

**Não é necessário descrever, em seus mínimos detalhes, o agradável passeio que fizeram.**

**Elrohir brincou à todo momento, provocando risos nos demais, e logo Vanda compreendeu o quanto ele gostava de provocar o elfo louro, assim como começou a participar nas provocações.**

**Ela amou tudo o que viu, e em certo momento, enquanto contemplavam de um ponto alto o mar ligeiramente distante, Elrohir cantou alguns versos de uma canção que falava do mar e seus habitantes. A voz dele, aliada à bela música, fez com que Vanda fechasse os olhos por um instante. Nesse único instante, pôde sonhar que mergulhava no mar. Esperava se afogar, mas não. Apenas sentiu guelras se abrirem em seu pescoço, seus pés substituídos por nadadeiras e finas membranas ligando os dedos das mãos. Mas quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava de novo em terra firme, com Elrohir pronunciando as últimas palavras da canção.**

**Os demais elfos olhavam com para Vanda com uma curiosidade disfarçada, exceto por algumas crianças. Sem medo, elas se aproximaram e perguntaram por que ela tinha cabelos tão vermelhos e bonitos. Vanda riu com o elogio, enquanto Legolas dizia que era por causa dos antepassados dela.**

**Divertiram-se tanto mostrando a cidade para a jovem, que ao voltarem para a mesma casa de onde tinham saído, o sol já estava se pondo, e Celebrian e Galadriel olhavam para os três elfos de forma séria, mas com um sorriso querendo saltar-lhe aos lábios.**

- Eu jurava que tinha dito para que eles não a cansassem... – comentou Celebrian com Galadriel de modo casual, enquanto os quatro se aproximavam.

Elrohir não fez caso do comentário da mãe, enquanto cumprimentava à ela e a avó, assim como Elladan e Legolas. Vanda ficou incerta sobre como cumprimentá-las, por isso apenas sorriu e fez uma leve reverência a ambas, que riram enquanto a puxavam para dentro da casa.

- Vamos, está quase na hora do jantar, e vocês todos devem estar famintos! – foi Galadriel quem disse, fechando as portas com a ajuda de Legolas quando todos entraram.

**De fato, os quatro estavam famintos. E, à partir daquele dia, Vanda sentava-se ao lado deles em todas as refeições, sempre animadas graças à Elrohir.**

**Por dois meses, ou ao menos era o tempo que parecia à ela, Vanda viveu entre eles, aprendendo sindarin e conhecendo mais do Oeste Imortal. Já não eram necessários sinais para que se comunicassem, embora às vezes ela ficasse em dúvida quanto à qual palavra usar. Celebrian, Galadriel e outras elfas teceram-lhe vestidos simples mas belos: azul-lago bem claro, em sua maioria, com alguns bordados prateados em alguns vestidos. Realçavam, de algum jeito, seus cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos verde-mar.**

**E, claro, ela foi para outro quarto. O teto era muito semelhante ao do anterior, com uma enorme janela com cortinas avermelhadas. Aliás, no geral, ele era muito semelhante ao quarto onde ela acordara. Era apenas um tanto maior, com um armário, um espelho muito semelhante, mas maior, e um aparador com escovas e pentes. Havia ainda outra porta, que levava ao banheiro.**

**Foi um tempo tranquilo, no qual ela sentiu seu carinho por aqueles Elfos cada vez maior, à ponto de que já os considerava sua família. Elrohir e Elladan eram seus irmãos, Celebrian e Elrond eram como seus pais, Galadriel e Celeborn, não sabia dizer se seriam seus tios ou avós. E Legolas...**

**Ela não sabia definir o tipo de sentimento que tinha por ele. Sabia que seu coração palpitava quando estavam sozinhos observando as estrelas do jardim ou quando ele estava muito perto dela, mas não sabia dizer. Queria que ele estivesse sempre bem, e sabia que não suportaria vê-lo chorar ou ser ferido.**

**E, de certa forma, o sentimento era recíproco. O Elfo sentia-se cada vez mais próximo da jovem, embora não soubesse porque. Queria-a bem, e vê-la sorrir cada vez que Elrohir aprontava uma das suas era bom.**

**E Elrohir e Elladan cada vez mais sentiam-na como a irmã que há tanto tempo ficara na Terra-Média, ao lado de Aragorn. E sentiam que, o dia que ela partisse – fosse de volta para o lugar de onde tinha vindo, fosse o lento passar do tempo – iriam chorar tanto como quando Arwen não partira para o Oeste Imortal.**

**Mas, ela despertou naquele dia... E soube que havia perigo...**

_"Vanda..."_

_Aquele sussurro suave e traiçoeiro a acordou no meio da noite. Não queria despertar, mas sentia que, se não o fizesse, algo ruim aconteceria._

_Ainda com os olhos mais fechados que abertos devido ao sono, ela sentou-se na cama e buscou a fonte do sussurro._

_"Vanda..."_

_Seus olhos passaram direto pelo espelho, mas voltaram quase imediatamente. Esperava ver a cama com ela sentada refletida, mas não era isso._

_Ela lembrava-se daquela imagem. Era um quadro que ficava em cima da lareira da sala de sua casa. Era sua antepassada que encontrara o Anel que repousava em seu anelar. Era estranho como somente naquele momento podia perceber o quanto eram parecidas. Ela estava em primeiro plano, e, ao fundo, havia uma lareira acesa._

_Mas a imagem não ficou parada. No pescoço da mulher repousava uma corrente com o anel encontrado. A mulher ergueu a mão e arrancou o Anel do pescoço e atirou no fogo, que parecia ter ficado ainda mais forte._

_Vanda havia se levantado e se aproximado do quadro, com medo do que veria. Lembrava bem da parte da história que falava que o fogo revelava as palavras gravadas no Um Anel._

_Sua antepassada usou um atiçador para tirar o Anel do fogo, e Vanda abafou um grito ao andar para trás e bater com as pernas na cama. As letras estavam ali, brilhantes e vívidas._

E então, acordou. Sua marca ardia e o Anel queimava em seu dedo. Arrancou-o e o atirou no guarda-roupa. As letras estavam ali, visíveis e maléficas, brilhando como fogo.

E ao olhar-se no espelho, para seu horror, percebeu que as marcas estavam mais definidas do que nunca, e viu: as marcas no interior do Anel de sua marca de nascenças eram as mesmas do Anel que acabara de tirar.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Sua marca de nascenças era o Anel de Sauron. E então, sua cabeça rodou.

O Anel não tinha sido destruído?

**_SadieSil: O fato de você gostar do meu texto também me enche de alegria *-* Agradeço os elogios! E espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado tão água com açúcar como acho que ficou..._**

**_Jeh Halle: Puxa. Sério? *-* Em todo o caso, agradeço o elogio. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ^^_**

**_Duachais: Fico filiz que tenha gostado *-* Espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado tão "ãhn" como eu acho que ficou i_i Sim, eu me inspirei no Elrohir, Elladan e Legolas da Sadie *-* Eu amo aqueles elfos!_**

**_Tsunay Nami: fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* e espero que esse capítulo agrade também._**

**_xBookwormGirlx: Aqui está a continuação =D_**

**_Maria: Claro que vou continuar! Saiba de uma coisa sobre Tenshi: Posso demorar pra postar, mas continuo u.u Sério que você crê que ela promete? *-*_**

**Mil perdões pela demora novamente. Creio que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto, já o tenho na minha cabeça.**

**E prometo que vou compensar a demora u.u**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**


End file.
